Good Fortune
by isawrightless
Summary: Malik finds a cat and Altair proves just how smart he is.


"This is a cat."

Malik looks up from his desk, ink stains on his hand, knits his brow. "Well, congratulations. Can you tell me what this is?" he asks, pointing to the map on his desk.

Altair shifts his attention from the white feline sleeping on the bench, stretching himself every now and then. The animal's left paw is wrapped in bandages, decorated with a faint red stain. His gaze settles on the Dai. "Why is there a cat here?"

"I found her a couple of days ago."

"So it's a female."

Malik can't help the small chuckle. "Aren't you bright today, _Grand Master_." After delighting himself with the annoyed look Altair offers, he goes back to work on his map, "I named her Fida."

Altair nods, a bit surprised at Malik, but acknowledges the name and sits on the bench next to the small creature. He brings his right hand to the animal's torso, runs it through her fur a few times before caressing the underside of her ears. His lips curve into a half-smile when she begins to purr, opening her eyes to slits, revealing bright amber underneath.

"What happened to her?"

Malik shakes his head. "I do not know," he says, his tone that of someone who's not paying much attention to what's being asked. "Found her next to the Bureau, covered in blood."

"And you tended her wounds."

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Not at all," Altair responds, still caressing Fida. "It is, however, highly amusing."

The Dai sighs, decides it's best not to engage in that kind of discussion. "Why are you here, Altair?" he asks instead.

Altair leaves the cat alone, drops his shoulders as he leans back to rest his head on the wall. He stares at Malik for a moment. Why, he's asking him why, and the answer is much too simple yet capable of creating chaos, unsettling the mind and driving a sane man mad. Why, he wants to know. Well, because he is in love. And love should be enough, but how many kill and how many die for this feeling, how many keep quiet in the middle of this war. The heart, Altair thinks, is a funny thing. Strong, as well. For it has once left him bleeding, now it brings him joy. He feels it, hears it, each pump, and it's good to be alive. But good things don't exist without the bad things hiding in the shadows. He fears one day this feeling will perish, fears this feeling will turn him into a broken man. What is he to do?

"I've missed you." Altair answers, the words lingering in the air as if they are said every day.

"You traveled so far to tell me this?" Malik asks, taking interest in the black lines he traces over the sheet of paper.

"It would be easier if you came back with me."

"We've already discussed this."

"Yes, and we can have someone else to look after the Bureau for you."

"I am fine right here."

"Well, I am not."

"Pity."

Altair stands up, moves closer to Malik until they are side by side, and without any fear of being shoved away, he takes the feather from the Dai's hand, places it next to the book on the left corner of the desk. Then his hand covers Malik's, fingers intertwining as he takes a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"I've missed you." Altair says, leaving soft kisses on the side of Malik's neck, going up to his jaw and down again, his mouth lingering on salty flesh, licking and biting.

"And I've heard you the first time."

Altair looks at him with a smirk. "So cruel," he says.

And then they kiss, eyes closed, Altair grabs Malik's robes and brings him closer, and he knows that Malik missed him as well.

Later, when they pretend to be asleep just to enjoy each other's company in silence, Altair starts and opens his eyes when Fida tries to climb onto his chest. Her injured paw keeps her from being successful, and Altair lifts her with one hand (his left arm is currently being used as a pillow by Malik) and lets the cat rest on his chest.

He hears a small chuckle and turns his head to see Malik staring at them.

"There's plenty of space for you and Fida back at Masyaf."

"This again?"

"Yes."

"Go back to sleep, Altair."

"Come back with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can you at least think about it?"

"Sleep, Altair, or I'll throw you out."

"_Fine._"

Malik closes his eyes again. "Fine."

"You already said that."

"No. I'll go back with you."

Altair smiles, Fida purrs.


End file.
